Snowdrop
by ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: At two years old, Eirlys was already causing full blown snow storms during her tantrums. The only thing that could ever calm her down in the middle of one of her storms was Elsa displaying her own powers for the girl. [prompt][oneshot]


**AN let's just pretend that they've already been through the **_**"Oh, but we're sisters" **_**drama. I might make a spinoff about that. **_**MIGHT.**_

The day little Eirlys was born was a happy day for everyone in the kingdom of Arendelle. The two happiest, of course, were her two mothers, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. It was Elsa who had carried the girl, despite her worries of passing on her powers to the child. When they found out that Anna had become infertile when she was frozen, they had no choice but to have Elsa carry the baby.

″Anna, can we please just go to the trolls to make sure there's nothing in her!″ The Queen pleaded as she walked back and forth, cradling the unusually cold baby in her arms. She had grown a small patch of blonde hair that went beautifully with her light blue eyes. Anna thought she resembled the way Elsa looked remarkably in her own baby portraits.

″Don't worry about it, Els.″ Anna said, waving her hand in the air. ″The trolls said that she wouldn't the first time we went to them, remember?″ Worry shrouded Elsa's eyes and Anna sighed, walking to the older woman and putting her arms around her neck. Bowing her head down in between them, she placed a light kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead and looked back up to do the same to Elsa. ″Sweetie, I don't think the trolls would purposely give her any powers when you explicitly told them you didn't want her to have any. But if you're really so concerned about it, fine. We'll go in the morning?" Elsa nodded. "Okay, I'll ask Kristoff about taking us out there.″

″Thank you.″ Elsa kissed the woman's cheek and released herself from her arms.

Eirlys had only been around for about two weeks, but she already displayed signs of powers resembling her mother's. When Anna and Elsa decided that they wanted to have a baby, they had gone to the trolls to see what they could do about it. They had sworn to the women that they would do their best to make sure that the baby would not inherit any of Elsa's abilities, but they had warned them that there was always the slight chance that they could pop up.

"_We can't completely avoid them since we don't know where they originated from. Queen Elsa, if we had known how you got them, we would be able to expel them from your bloodline." _The trolls had told them. _"However, we'll do our best."_

Elsa remembered that night, a little over nine months ago, very clearly when she and Anna made the final decision. She remembered the panic attack she had that night at the fear of having a child end up like her and she remembered how Anna had whispered soothing words into her ear for near an hour. She had kept whispering to Elsa until she calmed down enough to fall asleep in the younger woman's arms.

Even though she had come to accept her powers almost completely, she was still wary of them. Knowing how hard they can be to control at times, she would never want her child to have to deal with them. Or anyone else for that matter. It's too much power for one person to handle.

Her father was once asked whether his daughter was born with her abilities or cursed, and he had said she was born with them.

Elsa would have said she was cursed.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, stop worrying about it, I'm sure everything will be okay." Anna draped an arm around her sister's shoulders, tracing circles on the woman's fabric covered skin in an attempt to sooth her. The morning sky hung above them with calming oranges, slightly alleviating the platinum haired woman.<p>

Eirlys lay asleep in the Queen's arms, only waking up when they went over a particularly big bump in the snow covered ground. Kristoff swore at the bump, earning himself a snowball that Elsa had conjured to the head.

"No swearing around Eirlys!" Elsa hissed, furrowing her brow. The redhead next to her let out a giggle, getting a glare from the man driving the sleigh.

Elsa kept the baby close to her, protecting her from the cold weather. _Though if she somehow got your powers, I guess it doesn't matter that much whether or not she's cold. She's always cold to the touch anyway. Maybe, if we're lucky, it's just a baby thing. If we're lucky…_

"Elsa?" Anna gave her an expectant look. It was then that Elsa had noticed that the sleigh was stopped in front of the stone courtyard. "We're here."

Elsa nodded at the younger woman and stepped out of the sleigh. Kristoff stayed behind with Sven as the two walked towards the crowd of boulders with their child.

Grand Pabbie approached the two women, Elsa still clutching Eirlys close to her chest, feeling her cool body against her own. "What's wrong?" He asked, eyeing the child in the Queen's arms. He gestured for Elsa to hand him the baby, to which she obliged warily.

"Elsa is worried that Eirlys got her powers." Anna announced in a matter-of-fact tone. "Though I think she's just being paranoid. You know? We're both new to this whole parenting thing and Elsa's just being a little bundle of nerves like al—"

"I'm afraid the Queen is right…" Grand Pabbie announced gravely, rubbing a stone hand against the baby's soft cheek. A collective gasp came from the other trolls who had been gathering around them, trying to catch a glimpse of the new princess. "I'm so sorry, your majesty."

Elsa crossed her arms over her stomach as she began to hunch over, her breathing started to get heavy. A thin arm wrapped around her waist. She lost the ability to hold herself up and fell to the cold stone ground. Voices shouting at her faded out until all she could her was her shallow breathing and the thoughts racing around in her head.

* * *

><p>That night, Elsa lay awake in her bed, knowing full well that everyone else in the castle was asleep. Anna had dozed off hours ago after she had informed Elsa time after time that everything would be okay. Elsa had gotten up to check on Eirlys nearly a dozen times since the younger woman had fallen asleep. No matter how many times Anna had told her everything would be okay, she knew that it wouldn't.<p>

A warm hand ran up and down Elsa's cool arm as she went to get up to check on the baby again, making her jump in shock. Anna was looking up at her, beautiful teal eyes making contact with her own. Elsa tried to manage a smile, but she wasn't able to. She had been too stressed to even fake a smile.

The redhead sat herself up and took the other woman's hands in her own. ″I know you're sick of hearing it, but everything is going to be okay, Els. I promise.″ She leaned over and kissed her cheek. ″And you know what? I love Eirlys even more now, knowing that she's going to be even more like you. I know you'll be able to help her manage her powers. Just promise me one thing…″

″What's that?″ Elsa asked tiredly, quirking an eyebrow.

″We're never going to lock her up in some room by herself. Okay? No matter what.″

* * *

><p>At two years old, Eirlys was already causing full blown snow storms during her tantrums. The only thing that could ever calm her down in the middle of one of her storms was Elsa displaying her own powers for the girl. Anna also liked to sit by their daughter and watch Elsa make all sorts of beautiful shapes out of ice and snow. One of their favorites was when Elsa would make small snowflake ice sculptures that hung around, floating in the air.<p>

Eirlys reached out and taped one of the ice figures. It twirled around in the air, making her giggle and bring her hands to her face, squishing her cheeks together. ″Pretty! Pretty!″ She squealed, clapping her hands together. ″Mama I wanna learn how to do that! Will you teach me?″

Elsa inadvertently frowned down at the girl. When she realized she had been doing it, she did her best to put on a smile and sat down in front of her and Anna. She clasped Eirlys' hands between her own. Anna observed the interaction between the two, smiling.

″You just have to feel it.″ Elsa told the little girl who had been giggling. ″Concentrate and picture it in your mind, then just let it go.″ She released Eirlys' hands and in her own made a new frozen snowflake. It floated through the air and landed gently on top of the little girl's head, causing her to let out another giggle. Elsa reached over and stuck her fingers into her sides, putting her into a fit of laughter.

Glancing over at Anna, she smiled and leaned down to whisper something into Eirlys' ear. The little blonde girl turned around and tackled her mom and tickled her, making her fall backwards. She sat cross-legged on her stomach with a wide grin on her face. Clasping her hands together the way her mother had shown her, she clenched her eyes shut and made a face of great concentration. Elsa positioned herself so that she was sitting next to Anna, facing Eirlys who was still seated on top of her mom.

Eirlys unclasped her hands, expecting a beautiful ice sculpture to come from them. The only thing that fell out of her hands, however, was a small ice cube, landing right on her mom's face and slid to the floor beneath them. ″Thanks, sweetie, I needed that.″ Anna joked, picking up the ice cube from behind her head.

Eirlys frowned at her creation. She took it from her mom's hand and held it in her own, observing it closely. ″Mama, I messed up.″ She said and handed the cube to Elsa.

Elsa took it from her and looked at it closely, just as her daughter had. She smiled at the cube and gazed over at Eirlys. "No you didn't, sweetie. Look.″ Carved on each side of the small cube was an intricate snowflake, each one unique from the others. ″You may not have made exactly what you wanted, but you made something just as breathtaking.″ She gave the ice cube back to her daughter and cupped her small cheek in her hand, brushing a thumb over the lightly freckled skin.

As much as Anna told her that Eirlys looked like her, Elsa swore that she had Anna's freckles.

* * *

><p>″Uncle Kristoff guess what! Guess what!″ Eirlys shouted.<p>

Kristoff looked away from the Sven, whom he had been feeding carrots to and conversing about the weather with. He saw the little girl run around the corner and enter the royal stables. Two blonde braids bounced about as she hopped up and down excitedly, waiting to tell Kristoff whatever news she had for him. Olaf could be heard squealing happily in the distance.

″What's up, feisty pants?″ The burly man said, crouching down and grabbing a carrot from his pouch to give the ten-year-old princess.

″Come look at what I did!″ She grabbed the man's hand and pulled him out of the stables, making him drop the carrot to the ground. Sven followed them. Outside the stables, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf stood admiring a large ice sculpture of the reindeer. Sven's eyes widened and he pranced around the ice sculpture happily.

"Look at what Eirlys did!" Olaf said, pointing at the frozen reindeer statue. Kristoff's mouth hung open. He walked up to the statue and placed a calloused hand on it. The coldness of it was a nice contrast from the warm Spring day.

″What do you think?″ Both Eirlys and Elsa asked Kristoff at the same time. Elsa looked at her daughter with pride, then looked to Kristoff, awaiting his response.

″I think this is wonderful!″ Kristoff said, admiring the detail in the statue. ″Did you do this all by yourself, Eirlys?″

″Yes she did.″ Elsa said proudly, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulling her close to her side.

″And watch this!″ The girl shouted. She raised her arms up above her head. The statue started to creak and the sound of ice crunching came from it. The entire statue's stance changed; now the reindeer was on its hind legs with its two front legs kicking up into the air. The small crowd gasped in awe, watching the statue move at the little girl's command. Even Elsa looked surprised at what her daughter had done.

From that day on, Eirlys only got stronger and stronger.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing!" Eirlys shouted as she ran up the steps of the ice palace. "This is beautiful!"<p>

Elsa smiled as her daughter admired the palace she had made so many years ago. Even Elsa stood and admired her work for a while. It was the first time she had taken her daughter to go see it. "Be careful, dear!" She warned as the girl pulled open the front doors of the castle.

What prompted Elsa to bring her daughter out to the North Mountain was her sudden outburst a few weeks earlier. It was a normal day and everyone had been going about their typical routines. Elsa and Eirlys sat in the library, reading their own books when all of a sudden the girl had sneezed. As soon as she had done so, the entire library was covered in two feet of snow. Little things like that had continued to occur for the next few days until Anna talked to Elsa about taking her out to the palace. Just to spend some time releasing any pent up powers Eirlys had in her without causing any damage.

Inside the palace, Eirlys slid around on the icy ground, giggling. "Can you show me how to do this, Mama!?" She begged. She tugged on her mother's arm, waiting for a response.

"Some other time, when you're older. I promise." The little girl frowned. "How about I show you how to make a chandelier? Some goons came in and broke my old one I had in here a few years back."

* * *

><p>″Mama!″ The sixteen-year-old called from outside the door. Elsa had been lying on a couch in the library, reading an old fairytale book she had found among the numerous novels in the room.<p>

The door crashed open, the fuming teenager stomped towards her mother with her mom stomping behind her, looking equally as mad. ″Mama, tell Mom that I don't want to go to the party tonight!″

″Elsa, tell your daughter that she _has _to go.″ Anna retorted.

Elsa sighed and put down her book on the side table. Her eyes darted from Eirlys to Anna. The blonde haired girl who reminded Elsa so much of herself when she was younger stood with her hands on her hips. Anna stood wither her arms crossed across her chest. Both of them had been glaring at each other.

″How come she's _my _daughter when she's being a pain?″ Elsa asked, sitting up and rubbing her temples.

″Because you're better at dealing with pains than I am.″ The redhead said, sauntering over to the older woman and sitting down next to her. ″Now tell her that she has to go.″ She pleaded and leaned a head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa rolled her eyes and put an arm around the smaller woman. She stifled a laugh when a large snowball came flying at Anna, to which Anna only glared at the only two in the room with the abilities to do it.

″Eirlys, she's right. You do have to go.″ Elsa sighed. ″Royal obligations, blah blah blah, I know, it sucks. We all have to do it.″ Eirlys pouted at her mother. ″Trust me, dear, if I had it my way, there would be no party. But your _Mom _here seems to think a party is necessary whenever we close another trading deal. Or do anything of the least bit importance, for that matter.″

″Parties are fun!″ Anna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and smiling up at her. Elsa ran her hand up and down the woman's upper arm and placed a kiss in her hair. ″Why don't you guys like parties?″

Elsa and Eirlys groaned simultaneously. ″Because they suck!″ Eirlys said, throwing her arms in the air.

″I agree.″ Elsa said, earning herself another glare from Anna. ″Okay, okay. Eirlys, go to your room and start getting ready. Your dress should already be up there.″

Eirlys stomped out of the room, not noticing the icy footsteps she had been leaving behind.

* * *

><p>A purple dress was displayed on the mannequin in her room. Eirlys had been staring at it for nearly an hour. Letting out a long sigh, she started getting changed into it. She took the dress she had already been wearing off and threw it onto her bed. Stripping the mannequin of the purple dress, she took note of the little details on the article of clothing. The crest of Arendelle was embroidered onto the front of the dress.<p>

″I hate parties.″ She groaned and put the article of clothing on. When she was completely situated in it, she took a look at herself in the mirror.

″Princess Eirlys, are you almost ready?″ Kai's voice spoke from the other side of the door. Taking one last look in the mirror, Eirlys groaned.

″Yes, Kai.″ She responded, making a point to look aggravated. She immediately regretted it; there was no reason for Kai to be at the receiving end of her frustration. ″Sorry, Kai.″

″It's fine, dear. Your mother would like to see you now.″

Eirlys didn't realize that so much frost had been stemming underneath of her. With the quick flip of a hand, she made it disappear without a second thought.

Making her way to her mother's study, Eirlys was oblivious to the fact that she was leaving frosty footsteps behind. She knocked on the wooden door and waited for her mother to say she could come in. When Elsa's voice rang from the other side, she entered the room and took a seat in front of her desk. The Queen was signing some papers that she had to finish before the party.

″I know you're stressed about the party tonight; I am too.″ Elsa said, putting the stack of papers to the side. ″However, we need to work on keeping your powers at bay. You've kind of been freezing everything.″ She gestured behind Eirlys to the frost on the ground.

″Wait- what?″ The girls eyes widened. ″No, I—″

″Don't worry, sweetie.″ Elsa said, standing up and going around the desk. She sat on the table top and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. ″If it makes you feel any better, I froze the entire kingdom on my coronation night.″

″That was supposed to make me feel better?″ She scoffed, quirking an eyebrow at her mother. ″Mama, I'm sorry, I don't know why this is happening. I usually have it under control, especially during parties; I don't know why I don't now.″

″It's okay.″ Elsa said, placing her cold hands on her daughter's shoulders. ″Don't worry, it's just one night, we can get through it.″

* * *

><p>Eirlys moped around in the corner, doing her best to keep her powers to herself. After accidentally freezing her drink, she decided it would be best not to interact with anyone. After all, she wouldn't want to freeze the entire kingdom like her mother had.<p>

″Princess Eirlys?″ The man's voice caught her off guard. She jumped out of shock and turned to see a smiling brunette boy whom she had never met before. He had beautiful green eyes and a dazzling smile that Eirlys got lost in. ″Princess Eirlys?″ He asked again.

″Oh, yes! Sorry, hi, I'm Eirlys.″ She stumbled over her words and accompanied them with dramatic hand motions. ″Wait, you already know that. Hi, what's your name?″ She mentally slapped herself in the face.

The brunette boy chuckled. ″I'm Prince Oskar, but please, just call me Oskar. I was wondering if I could have this dance?″ He bowed and extended a hand. Nervously, Eirlys reached out and took it. Oskar took her into the crowd of people who had all been waltzing along to the music. A blush rose on the girl's cheek as people started to look at the duo. Even Eirlys' moms looked at the two, smiling.

″People are staring at us.″ Eirlys whispered. Oskar smirked and spun her around.

″Well can you blame them, Princess?" He asked. "It's not every day they get to see something as divine as your beauty." Eirlys' face reddened even more. Ice began to form at her feet, but she quickly waved it away before it became too noticeable.

″Eirlys." She said when it was completely gone. ″You can just call me Eirlys.″

"Well, _Eirlys, _you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. As I'm sure you do every other day."

Eirlys pulled away and brushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She nervously ran a hand through her bangs, trying to hide her blush behind her arm. "Thank you." She muttered.

Oskar and Eirlys spent the rest of the night talking and dancing. They talked about their parents and their home kingdoms. They told each other what they would do if they were in rule and the things they would do differently.

"I want to see if there's anyone else with powers like me and Mama. Or if there's any way to teach people how to do what we can do. I think it would help with the mili—"

"Wait, what?″ Oskar asked, looking bewildered. ″Powers? I've heard rumors about them, but I never thought they were true. You and your mom, you guys actually have _powers?″_

Eirlys blanched and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear again. Oskar took note of how she would do this whenever she got nervous. ″Y-yeah… we do. Is there, um… You probably think we're really weird now, huh? I swear, Mom doesn't have any powers, she's the normal one. Just me and Mama.″

″No way, that's not weird! That is so cool!" Oskar quickly shoved his excitement away and calmed himself. "I mean um… can I see? Or are you not allowed to use them or—"

Eirlys cut him off. She took his hand and guided him through the crowd of people. Taking a shortcut through the kitchen, she took Oskar outside. The night sky was beautiful, the stars twinkled and the moon cast a glow over the castle grounds.

The two sat on the ground near the duck pond. The quacks of the ducks came from somewhere in the middle of the water. Eirlys took a nearby stone and threw it into the pond to scare away the birds. When she heard the flapping of wings and saw the shadows of the birds flying away, she knew it was safe to do what she wanted to.

"What are you—"

"Just watch." She waved her hand over the water. Oskar's eyes widened at the sight of the duck pond freezing over. Intricate ice sculptures appeared around the edges of the now frozen over pond. Eirlys took his feet and waved a hand over them, creating ice blades on the bottom of his shoes. She did the same to her own feet and got up and steadied herself on them. "Come on." She extended a hand down to the prince, waiting for him to take it.

"I don't know how to skate." He admitted, taking her hand and gripping it tightly so he wouldn't fall over when he stood up.

"You're about to learn, Oskar." She pulled him onto the ice, gliding across it gracefully while the brunette struggled to keep himself upright. Eirlys didn't let go of his hands once.

When Oskar thought he was capable of gliding across the ice on his own, he let go of Eirlys' hands. However, he was wrong at assuming he could do it on his own and fell down on the ice the instant he tried to skate away. Eirlys stifled a giggle and skated over to him, offering a hand to help him up. Noticing the smile she had tugging at her lips, Oskar took the girl's hand and tugged her to the ground with him. They both began laughing as they pushed each other, causing one another to slide around on the ice haphazardly.

Oskar once again tried to stand up on his own. When he accomplished the task, he helped Eirlys steady herself on the blades as well. There was a gleam in the girl's light blue eyes that seemed to take over Oskar's mind. Slowly, he leaned forward, giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted, and went to catch her lips in his own.

"Hey, Princess!″ The familiar voice of the eccentric snowman called out. The two pulled away from each other quickly and averted their attention to the snowman. Eirlys ran a hand through her hair nervously. Oskar held back a gasp at the creature, knowing that there were probably stranger things around the castle than just that.

"Yes, Olaf." Eirlys said, making a point to sound agitated. Olaf hadn't caught it, though.

″Your parents are looking for you.″ He announced. He looked at the man struggling to stand up on the ice. ″Hello stranger! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!″ Olaf walked out to the ice and up to Oskar, wrapping his twiggy arms around the boy.

″H-hi. Hello there, I'm Oskar and uh… I'm not used to getting hugged by snowmen.″ Both Eirlys and Olaf giggled. The three walked off the ice and headed back into the castle. Olaf ran ahead of the Eirlys and Oskar, leaving them alone.

"So a talking snowman?" Oskar said, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's a little weird, I know." As Eirlys spoke, she felt the fingers of a large hand intertwine with her own. Looking up at the owner of the hand, she was thankful for how dark it had been as she didn't want the boy to see her blush. Oskar, once again, dipped down and placed a kiss on the girl's lips.

* * *

><p>″So who's the boy?″ Elsa asked as her daughter approached her and Anna with the brunette that they had seen her dancing with earlier. Elsa took note of how Eirlys was no longer leaving any ice behind when she walked, as she had earlier that night and throughout the party.<p>

"Mama, Mom, this is Prince Oskar." Eirlys announced, gesturing towards the boy. The two women curtsied and Oskar bowed.

"Prince Oskar," Elsa said, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. She looked the boy up and down. "If I hear by the end of the night that you've proposed to my daughter, you're banished from Arendelle. Understood?"

**AN and that's it I guess. Thank you for reading and be sure to tell me what you thought. **

**You can tell where I kind of got frustrated with the story near the end and just kind of said fuck it and I'm sorry for that. This wasn't nearly as difficult a prompt as I thought it was going to be**

**Also, I very lazily edited this so yeah there's that. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them. **


End file.
